Kenny?
by SanrilTsukina
Summary: Where is kenny? did he abandon little Yachiru? "Don't leave me Kenny!"


Yoyo my peeps

Yoyo my peeps! Its time for a randomly random story!! With help from my friend 'hearts-of-black-can't-cry'! and the power of soda!

Disclaimer; I do not own the Bleach series or any of the characters! (if only if only)

**Normal p.o.v.**

Dawn; Yachiru waking up

Yachiru sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her stomach made a loud growling noise, complaining about being empty. She jumped up out of bed in search of Kenny.

"Kenny! I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" there was no answer. "Kenny...Kenny? Keeeennnnyyyyyy?!" she walked around looking in all the places she could think of looking for her captain. Where was he?

"Hmmm… I guess I'll go ask Ikaku to make me food." And with that she ran off to bug Ikaku.

Noon

Yachiru sat on the roof eating some rice balls she had stolen from Ikaku. She still hadn't found Kenpachi… where the hell did he go?!

She sighed. "Kenny where are you?"

"Lieutenant Kusajishi! Give me back my rice balls!!" Ikaku screamed down below. But she just ignored him, staring off into space wondering where Kenny was.

Then a thought hit her. And she jumped off the roof and ran towards squad 13's barracks.

--

Jushiro Ukitake sat at his desk looking through some of his daily papers when suddenly….

"Captain Uki!!" Yachiru yelled flinging the doors open. She ran up and sat on his desk right in front of him. "Uki have you seen Kenny?"

"Uh, lieutenant Kusajishi, this is a surprise…"

"No changing subject! Where is Kenny?!" she said pouting.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin thinking. "Hmm…. I really don't know… wait... Why don't you know lieutenant?" he asked.

"I just woke up and I couldn't find him! Where would he go that he wouldn't tell me or take me?!" her eyes started to water.

"D-don't cry lieutenant, I-I'm sure he'll be back soon, why don't you go ask captain Kurotsuchi, he might know." Ukitake said trying to keep the small pink haired second seat from crying.

She thought for a moment. "OK!" and with that she was gone, running off towards squad 12, flinging papers that were neatly stacked IN ORDER onto the floor.

Ukitake sighed. "Finally…"

Squad 12 Barracks

Kurotsuchi was in a quiet small operating room, in the middle of a very delicate procedure.

"CAPTAIN SPEARMINT!! HAVE YOU SEEN KENNY?!" a yell from behind made Kurotsuchi jump cutting something he shouldn't have on his "patient".

He turned to see a pink-haired midget standing in the doorway. "You insolent little girl!! Do you realize what you have just done?!" he screeched.

"Answer my question! Have you seen Kenny?!" her eyes started to water again.

"G-g….NEMU!! It's leaking from the eyes!! Do something!!" the strange captain yelled for his lieutenant.

Nemu came up and walked over to her captain. "Get it out of here!" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and walked over to Yachiru.

"Kusajishi-chan… I bet squad 10's captain might know, why don't you ask him?" she said kindly.

Yachiru sniffed. "Alright!" and with that she was gone out the door.

Squad 10's Barracks

Toshiro Hitsugaya was lying on the couch in his office just fading off into sleep. He was exhausted. He hadn't had any sleep in the past few days, and this was the only time he was even close to sleep since last week. And just as he was about to fall asleep…

"CAPTAIN TO-TO!! HAVE YOU SEEN KENNY?!" Toshiro jumped clear off of the couch and landed on his face. He looked up to see Yachiru Kusajishi right next to him pouting.

He groaned and got up off of the floor. "What do you want Kusajishi?"

"Where is Kenny?!" she demanded. "I can't find him any where!"

"And you think I know?" he growled.

She got watery eyes again. "Y-you don't have to be so mean about it…" oh no… he made her cry.

"w-Kusa-I didn't—I mean it just…uh….Oh man… why don't you go ask Shunsui, he'll probably know," Toshiro said trying to get her to stop crying.

"OK!" she said running off.

Toshiro sighed and fell back onto the couch. "There goes my sleep…"

Squad 8 barracks

Shunsui sat at his desk. It was one of those rare moments when he was actually doing what he was supposed to. He was writing a report about one of the recent missions he had gone on. It was 6 pages long, all hand written. Old fashioned way; with a brush and ink, and finally he was almost done!

"CAPTAIN LAZY-BUM!! WHERE IS KENNY?!" a small pink haired girl screamed jumping on his desk dumping the ink all over his report.

"No! My documents!" he said.

"Do _you_ know where Kenny is?!" Yachiru asked with hopeful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Yachiru I don't… uh, maybe captain Kuchiki?"

"What about bucket head?" she asked.

"He's…busy right now." Captain Komamura was still depressed about Tosen; his best friend leaving with Aizen.

"Fine! Then I'll ask ChiChi-san!" and with that she was gone.

After she was gone, the captain of squad 8 fell to the floor. "My poor, poor documents…! Why god?! Why?!"

Squad 6

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, finally sitting down to eat. He took out 5 large dumplings. "Yumm…." He said to himself as he took a bite. He lifted the dumpling to his mouth for another bite. He bit down but nothing was there. He stared at his empty hand.

"Yummy! Thank you ChiChi-san!"

Oh no…. only one person called him that. He looked over to see Yachiru sitting on the floor eating his dumpling.

"Get your own dumpling. Go ask Zaraki to get you food," he said lifting another dumpling to his mouth. And again it was stolen from his hand.

He growled. He lifted the next dumpling to his mouth, faster this time so Yachiru wouldn't get it. But alas, it was stolen again by the pink-haired girl.

"I can't find Kenny… so I was wondering if you knew where he was?" she asked him.

"No I don't know where he is, but if you leave, I will give you this cookie," he said holding a cookie above her head. Big mistake. She jumped up and took the whole cookie and Byakuya's hand in her mouth, her surprisingly sharp teeth bit into his wrist.

"GAAAAH!! Get off, get off, get off!!" he screamed shaking his hand wildly.

Yachiru let go, having devoured the cookie, and landed gracefully on his desk. "Yay! Thanks for the cookie ChiChi-san….." she said, but Byakuya wasn't there. She listened and heard his screaming down the hall.

"Oh well," she said running out the door. She stopped and ran back in grabbing Byakuya's last dumpling, then running out again.

Byakuya ran down the hall screaming, "IT BIT ME IT BIT ME IT BIT ME!!"

Renji Abarai was leaning against the wall, when he heard running footsteps down the hall. He looked to see his captain. "Oh, hey captain Kuchiki, what's up?"

"IT BIT MEEEEEEEEEE!!" Byakuya screamed running down the hall.

"Hmm… wonder what's wrong with him?" Renji wondered.

Squad 4

"CAPTAIN UNO!! HAVE YOU SEEN—wait where is she?" Yachiru said running into the captain of squad 4's office, to see Hanataro sitting at the desk.

"Oh, h-hello lieutenant, can I help you?" Hanataro asked.

"Where is Uno-chan?!"

"O-oh the captain, she's out right now, but can I help you with anything?"

"No you wouldn't know where Kenny is!" and with that she ran off to squad 2.

"Bu-but I do…know..."

Squad 2

Soi Fon sat at her little shrine bowing. And who was the shrine for? Well Lady Yoruichi of course!

"SOY CUBE!! WHERE'S KENNY?!" Yachiru said bursting through the door. "Wait… what are you doing?"

Soi Fon quickly closed the doors to her little shrine. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! So wh-what do you want?!"

"Have you seen Kenny?!"

"No I do not know where Kenpachi is! Why would I?" Soi Fon said sourly.

Yachiru's eyes started to water. "You don't have to be mean about it!" she started to do the same thing to Soi Fon as she did with Toshiro.

Yachiru stated to cry. "I can't find Kenny!"

"Wh-don-no-ah….. go ask captain Yamamoto, I bet he'll know!" Soi Fon was having the same problem as Toshiro.

She stopped crying. "I bet you're right!" and with that she was gone. And Soi Fon went back to worshiping Yoruichi.

Outside squad 1's doors

"LET ME IN!!" Yachiru screamed banging on the door. Ukitake and called and warned the head captain that Yachiru was coming. So he ordered the doors locked.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE KENNY IS?!" she kept screaming and banging on the door. She finally stopped and looked down. Her eyes began to water.

On the roof of Kenny's room

Yachiru sat crying, her arms rapped around her legs.

"K-Kenny… why did you leave me?!" she sobbed.

Ikaku and Yumichika looked up at the sobbing girl. "What can we do to get her down?" Ikaku asked.

Yumichika sighed. "To think the captain would just leave… I feel sorry for her. I mean, he's like her father."

"Yeah, apparently she was an orphan and the captain took her in. but there's this group of people that are talkin' about taken her away. Since the captain isn't "a suitable parent'." Both of the men sighed.

"Kenny…!" Yachiru continued to sob.

"Yachiru, what are you doing up here?" a familiar voice said.

She turned around to see Kenpachi holding some papers.

"KENNY!" she yelled with joy and ran up and hugged him. "You didn't leave me!"

"Of course I didn't, I had some business I had to take care of." He said handing her the papers.

She took them and read them over. She read the big bold words on the top of the paper on top. "A-dop-tion…. Adoption papers?" she looked up and Kenny.

"They were going to take you away, so I adopted you so that you could stay here." He said.

"S-so now, Kenny, you're my daddy?" she asked tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Yes Yachiru, I am now your legal father."

"Thank you Kenny!" she said jumping up into his arms.

"Ikaku… are you crying?" Yumichika asked.

"No! I-I just got something in my eyes!"

the next day…

all of the captains that had been pestered by Yachiru confronted Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi! You are not allowed to leave her again!!"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"She ruined my neat and orderly piles of papers! Do you know how long it too me to order those?!" Ukitake ranted.

"She ruined a very important experiment I was doing!!" Kurotsuchi screamed holding up a bloody corpse.

"She ruined my sleep!" a very tired Toshiro complained.

"Look at these papers!" Shunsui held up his papers that write covered with ink.

"IT BIT ME!!" Byakuya screamed holding up his bandaged hand.

They all turned to him and gave him the crazy stare.

"She ruined my daily worshiping of lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon yelled.

They stared at her in disbelief. They didn't think she was THAT obsessed.

"She destroyed the front of my door!" the head captain complained.

"Do I really care?" Kenpachi said. "You're all just gunna have to deal with what my daughter did."

"We will—wait what? Daughter?!" they all yelled.

"Yes Yachiru is now my daughter." He said. Yachiru came up and hugged him.

The captains all "Aww"-ed.

"So kawaii," Shunsui said.

**The end**

Well? Did you guys like my pathetically sappy story? Well I hope so!


End file.
